Fati
by Little Yugi Demon
Summary: An anceint culture is dying and only one pure of heart can uncover it's scearts to the world! Slash Y/Y Later on! Pronoced Fa Ta
1. Tray

AN: Fati is a religion I made up. It comes from many other religions and is a mash version. It has a language that I made up. Hope it doesn't look like any other language.

Fati – Language of Fate

My name is Tray and I am the Lady of Fate.

Now I have not always been the Lady of Fate, yes it was my destiny, but I did not know it. Nor, does the next Lady or Lord of Fate.

But enough of this useless talk.

My culture is dying and many are not trusting fate anymore. I am dying.

The only records of my culture are on the earth in a country call Egypt. I must find someone to uncover the secrets of the Fati culture. Only one pure of heart can do so.

______________

This is a bit of background Yugi and Gang will be in next story. My site will have more info on the culture and Tray.


	2. Dice

Okay people it is not Lady of Faith it is LADY OF FATE…….. FATE! Okay good!

Tray: Your weird!

Hello I'm preaching your culture unless you want to die!

Tray: Sorry!!?

Forgiven

______________

Fati

Yugi look up as the door to the shop was opened and a girl, maybe nine, walked in. "Can I help you?" Yugi asked.

The girl smiled brightly, nodding. "I was wondering if you had any dice, I lost mine," the girl said, putting her index finger to her chin and smiling cutely at Yugi.

Yugi let out a small laugh, the girl couldn't say f's well and 'if' came out as 'tiff'. "Yes we do," Yugi said, pulling out a small box near the boster packs. "What color?"

The girl smiled, and ran to the counter, looking at the different dice. "This one," She said picking up a set of blue dice the same color of her eyes. "It's my favorite,"

Yugi pulled out the dice and the girl gave him the money. "Will you play a game with me," the girl asked after paying for her dice.

"I can't, sorry, but you know hat I know someone that might," Yugi said, not wanting to make the girl cry, she look close to tears when he had said no.

/Yami…Yami can you play a game with this girl/

//What girl, I want to sleep…wait did you say a game?//

/Yeah/

//Sure, I'll play a game//

"I'm go and him okay," Yugi said, leaving the girl in the shop as he walked out of sight.

/Okay you can come out/

There was a flash of light as Yami separated from Yugi into a physical being.

Yugi returned to the shop with Yami behind him, the girl was leaning her back against the counter, waiting.

"Yami, will play a game with you, um..." Yugi said, he still didn't know this girl's name.

The girl turned and smiled. "Tray, my name is Tray," she said. Yami's eyes widen, this girl seemed familiar. But where had he seen her?

/Be nice Yami she is just a child, don't go crazy in the game/

Yami nodded. Yami walked toward the back of the store. "Come on, Tray," Yami said.

Tray followed, staying close to Yami like any child would to a parent or protector.

_______________

What do you think???? Read and Review!


	3. Trip

Fati  
  
"So what do you want to play?" Yami asked.  
  
He opened a closet full of Yugi's games and cards.  
  
"How bout Candy Land," Tray said.  
  
"Okay," Yami pulled out the game taking it back to the front of the shop.  
  
"Yugi is there some where we can put this?" Yami asked.  
  
"Yeah, hold on," Yugi moved a few things out of the way to make room for the game board. _____(I don't know how to play candy land, sorry)____  
  
"Yami, Yugi, bye," Tray waved as she ran off down the street.  
  
"She was cute," Yugi said.  
  
"Except when she cried," Yami said.  
  
"Well you could have let her win, you know," Yugi said.  
  
Yami gave Yugi a weird look before disappearing into the puzzle. Yugi shook his head. Yami had gotten very competitive in the game beat Tray. They found out Tray was sensitive.  
  
Yugi looked to the clock, it was almost seven, so Yugi packed up and switched the sign to closed. Yugi headed toward his room, going up the flight of stairs. He pulled a pair of pajamas' out of the drawer and headed for a shower. ___________________________________________  
  
"Hey, Yugi," Tray said, entering the small shop. "Do you think I can play a game with, Yami again?"  
  
"Sure, he is in the kitchen," Yugi said.  
  
Tray ran off to find Yami. Yami was digging in the freezer for some ice cream when he heard Tray's high voice.  
  
"Yami," Tray hugged Yami from behind, tightly griping his jacket. Tray let go and Yami turned around.  
  
"Hey, Tray," Yami said, ice cream in hand. "Want some?"  
  
Tray nodded. Yami pulled a couple of bowls out and scooped the ice cream into them. He placed a spoon in both bowls and set them on the table. He sat down and started eating the ice cream.  
  
"Do you have caramel?" Tray asked.  
  
"Nope," Yami said. "But, we need to get some," ___________________________________________  
  
"Guess what?" Tray cried. She was waiting for Yugi and Yami to be together to say anything.  
  
"What?" Yugi said.  
  
"Yesterday my nana took me to a store and bought me some stuff and we had to draw from the prize box cause we bought something, and nana let me draw cause the stuff was for me, and I got the grand prize!" Tray yelped. "I won a trip for three to Egypt, my mom will be busy, but she said I could invite my friends, do you want to come?" Tray asked.  
  
Yugi looked to Yami. "We will have to ask our grandpa," Yugi said.  
  
"I think that be fine," Yugi's Grandpa said. He had heard Tray's high- pitched voice get higher from the excitement and came to listen as well.  
  
"Great," when is the trip?" Yugi asked.  
  
Tray pulled out a booklet and pointed to the date. She handed Yugi the book. The date was set for Saturday, in three days. _____________________________________ What do you think? Please review! 


End file.
